Regreso a Casa
by ladygon
Summary: A Wilson lo echaron de la casa y va donde House a llorar sus penas. House lo recibe muy "amablemente". Slash HousexWilson.


Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de House MD.

**REGRESO A CASA**

**Por Ladygon**

Abrió el refrigerador y no había nada. Abrió la despensa, tampoco. El mueble inferior, menos. Dio una vuelta por el sofá. Ahí estaba el pan. Otra vuelta por el dormitorio. Encontró la mantequilla de maní. Sonrió satisfecho: Un rico sándwich nocturno.

Le dio una mascada: No estaba tan bueno después de todo, pero igual siguió comiéndoselo. Tres mordidas más y un viaje interrumpido hacia la TV. El ruido de la puerta lo detuvo.

Alguien intentaba abrir su puerta con una llave. Esperó y no pasó nada. Rodó los ojos antes de abrir de improviso. Wilson perdió el equilibrio, pues su mano en alto no encontró el objetivo.

-¿Si tienes llave para qué golpeas?

-No quería interrumpir- dijo Wilson abochornado.

-Pues, demasiado tarde, tenía una fiesta de striptease, pero las espantaste a todas. Quizás quede alguna desnuda por ahí- miró hacia adentro- no, no hay nadie.

-Lo lamento…

House frunció el ceño y recién se fijó en la maleta de su amigo.

-¿Y? ¿Te echaron o te fuiste?

-Esta vez me echaron...

Permanecieron un minuto en silencio. La cara de Wilson no era igual a las otras veces en la misma situación, eso lo intrigaba. Además, estaba helando y ni siquiera le pedía entrar a refugiarse del frío.

-¿Y bien? ¿Piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche? Hace frío como para dejar la puerta abierta.

-Lo… lo siento…- toma su maleta y entra con la cabeza baja.

"¡Qué demonios!"- pensó House- "La cosa es seria"

Por lo mismo, no quiso hacer comentarios muy "sarcásticos".

-Espero que no tengas hambre, porque no tengo nada para comer salvo pan rancio y una mantequilla de maní que sabe a rayos.

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Sí, ya veo lo bien que estás.

Wilson se mordió el labio inferior. Otro silencio.

-Yo… si quieres me voy- tomó la maleta.

-No te estoy echando, pero si quieres irte tendrá que ser mañana, porque ya me helaste la casa con esa entradita tuya y no quiero resfriarme luego por tu culpa.

-Lo siento…

-Ya deja de decir lo mismo, pareces disco rayado. Me estás, mareando, ¿¡quieres sentarte de una vez!?, después de todo, el sofá ya es más tuyo que mío.

Wilson se sentó en silencio.

-Mira, no quiero decir te lo dije, pero: "te lo dije", "te lo dijimos" no solo yo y lo sabes- dijo House, el otro volvió a morderse el labio- y si no querías escuchar esto hubieras ido a un bar a ahogar las penas en vez de venir aquí, pero como ya estás aquí, supongo que lo necesitabas escuchar.

Más silencio.

House perdió la paciencia y se fue a su habitación, pero antes de traspasar el umbral se dio vuelta.

-No deberías de hacer caso a lo que dijo esa perra antes de echarte- enfatizó House.

-Amber no es una perra y tiene razón.

-¿Y todavía la defiendes? Si serás idiota… seguro que ella tiene más culpa que tú.

-No lo creo.

-¡Demonios Wilson!- apretó el puño, pero vio que era inútil tratar ahora con su amigo.

Mejor mañana estaría más calmado.

Dio media vuelta, tomó una de sus adorables pastillas y se fue a la cama. Apagó la luz con la cabeza dándole vuelta sobre el asunto, cuando escuchó un ruido continuo que se le hacía muy familiar. Se levantó sin prender la luz, entonces alcanzó a ver lo que pasaba. Fue rápido hasta el sofá, cojeando sin su bastón, y le quitó el frasquito de píldoras a Wilson de las manos.

-¡Devuélvemelas!- chilló James.

-Antidepresivos. No sabía que te habías vuelto adicto, ¿no crees que con uno basta en la familia?

-Déjame en paz, eso no te importa.

-Maldito malagradecido- House se enojó de veras.

Wilson reaccionó al ver la cara de enfado que tenía su amigo.

-House, por favor, devuélvemelas- las manos le tiritaban y parecía a punto de llorar.

-Crees que un lloriqueo me hará cambiar de idea.

Ahora Wilson lo miró con fuego en sus ojos, parecía odio. House no quiso creer esto último.

-Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo ¡No quiero llorar!

-Vamos, no crees que estás exagerando. Ya te he visto llorar antes, además te hará bien.

-¡No quiero llorar!- y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

"Qué cabeza dura"- House se rascó la barbilla. Una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en su rostro. Se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Oye aquí tienes un hombro, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras. Aprovecha, es la primera vez que te lo ofrezco, ya que la situación lo amerita.

Wilson negó con la cabeza mientras todavía cubría su rostro con las manos.

-Pensaste que esta vez sería diferente, pero no fue así, ¡y qué!- dice House.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!, ¿quieres?- lo mira con ojos brillosos.

-Solo trato de consolarte.

-¡Pues no lo haces bien!- Wilson ya no pudo aguantar más y las lágrimas rodaron. Sin embargo, trataba de controlar el llanto.

-Amber no era la persona para ti- House volvía a la carga.

-¡Sí, lo era! ¡Snif!... yo… yo pensé ¡snif!... sino es ella… ¡quién!...- James no pudo contener más el llanto y lo largó de forma suave, deprimente- …yo... yo la amo.

Su amigo sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago.

-Estás equivocado. Siempre lo estás- sentenció House.

-¡NO!- y se puso a llorar como niño chiquito.

House miraba para todos lados y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No sabía qué hacer. Finalmente, alzó ambas manos en gesto desesperado y abrazó a su amigo. De inmediato sintió que hacía bien, le gustaba mucho ese contacto como lo imaginó en más de una ocasión.

Pudo oler su cabello. Un delicioso aroma a frutas que le hizo cerrar los ojos para aspirarlo con más profundidad. Movió su nariz entre el pelo de la frente y se sorprendió dándole un casto beso en ese mismo lugar. Abrió los ojos medio confundido, pues quería ver si Wilson se dio cuenta, pero este otro seguía llorando en su pecho ignorante de todo.

Descubrió que si aumentaba el apretón de sus brazos, Wilson respondía de igual forma: se aferraba más a él, al punto de estrujar su ropa con las manos.

Sonrió.

-Ya, creo que es suficiente llanto para esa zorra. No vale tanto, créeme, es una mera imitación barata.

Lo abrazó más y Wilson dejó el llanto de forma paulatina. Tomó la barbilla de este con una mano y miró su rostro lloroso. Se veía exquisito. Los labios extremadamente rojos, agonizantes. Las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillosos, adormilados, como estrellas fugaces.

Mientras limpiaba con pequeños besos las lágrimas de James dijo:

-Haré que dejes de llorar por ella, de tal forma que te olvidarás de su existencia. Mañana no recordarás el porqué de tanta pena y te parecerá absurdo.

Entonces tomó posesión de esos labios febriles. Wilson apretó más su blusa entre sus manos a modo de reacción. Estaba mareado con tanto llanto, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente, y un calor sofocante llegó a su rostro, uno muy diferente a ese con el cual estaba luchando en su lloriqueo lastimoso.

El beso se profundizó, volviéndose insistente. Las caricias entre las lenguas era con movimientos pausados como, saboreando el momento del reconocimiento entre ellas. Se separaron. El beso acabó entre una nube de exhalación de parte de ambos.

House se levantó del sofá.

-Vamos…- lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la habitación.

James perdió las fuerzas. El llanto y el beso terminaron con él, por eso se dejaba guiar abandonado a toda razón. Sin embargo, creía en House. Sentía que debía seguirlo, porque todo estaba bien junto a él y lo demás se iba al diablo.

Lo dejó caer sobre la cama estirado a todo lo ancho boca arriba. Los ojos semicerrados de Wilson lo veían con un brillo sensual. Eso despertó con más fuerzas el deseo, así que comenzó a desvestirlo. Unos besos lujuriosos abrieron camino por la camisa, saboreando aquella cálida piel hasta ese punto soñado. Se detuvo. Admiró el lugar oculto antes de bajar el pantalón y revelarlo todo. Era lo que quería, lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, manifestado como un saboreo de animal hambriento frente a su suculenta presa.

Sabía que debía dejarlo ir, porque tarde o temprano volvería a sus brazos como siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente, muy diferente. House, después de tantos años, ahora al verse reflejado en el prototipo de pareja ideal de Wilson, comprendió su deseo por él: deseaba su cuerpo, el cuerpo de un hombre, cosa que no lo escandalizó para nada. Al contrario, lo sorprendió la forma natural en que racionalizó todo.

"Esta vez no te dejaré ir"- pensó y algo en su interior explotó.

-Vuelve a mí… - una avalancha de deseo y pasión cubrió a Wilson.

James solo vio, con ojos abiertos, como esta avalancha se abalanzaba hacia él. Tuvo un segundo de lucidez, de duda, de horror frente a lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, fue cubierto de forma arrebatadora.

Terminó recibiendo esos besos lujuriosos, en su boca, en su cara, en su cuello, en su pecho. Mordiscos en sus tetillas mientras su pene era masajeado con insistencia, provocando que la sangre le hirviera.

Estaba duro. Tanto los pezones como el pene estaban listos. House no necesitó ayudarse en nada para estar listo también. Solo le bastó escuchar los gemidos de Wilson, ver su rostro agonizante de placer y verlo como se retorcía con sus caricias para conseguir una erección tremenda, la cual requería de todo el poder erótico de su pareja sexual para satisfacerla.

-Aaaah, Jimmy… te ves delicioso… - le metió un par de dedos en la boca, los cuales succionó con gran placer.

Sacó los dedos para introducirlos en aquel orificio exquisito, que se contrajo un poco por la intrusión. Los movió en círculos una y otra vez mientras jugaba con ambos penes, el suyo y el de él, frotándolos juntos al mismo tiempo. Su amante goteaba y con eso se lubricaban mutuamente.

-Aaah…aah…ahh… House…

-Sí,… soy yo… nadie más…- y con esa afirmación lo penetró de una estocada.

-AAAAAAAHHH- gritó Wilson con los ojos abiertos y su espalda se dobló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el impacto.

-Jimmy, exhala…- esperó un poco, pero la urgencia lo estaba matando.

Cuando vio que su Jimmy se relajó, comenzó a moverse despacio, muy despacio, para luego aumentar el ritmo hasta convertirse en un movimiento frenético. Necesitaba llegar a todos los puntos del interior de su amante. Esa calidez lo hipnotizaba, los gemidos y los gritos estaban fuera de su comprensión.

-Ah… ah… ah… House… House…- gemía sin control.

-Ah… Greg… dime así… aaah…- unas oleadas que no supo identificar golpeaban su pecho.

Se detuvo un momento y sostuvo su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Wilson abrió sus ojos adormilados.

-House…ah… Greg… Greg.

-Sí, ese soy yo…- sonrió y besó sus labios.

Las embestidas continuaron más lentas. Esta vez entre abrazos y besos mutuos que se convirtieron en una entrega total. Ambos se acariciaban entre besos. Wilson se sostenía de House mientras se balanceaba, pero siempre buscando la manera de tocar más allá, de fundirse del todo con él. Sintió algo nunca experimentado a lo largo de todas sus relaciones. Se sentía unido más allá de lo físico y eso lo enloquecía al punto de perder la razón.

-Jimmyyyyy…. Aaaaah… ¡sí!... ¡sí!... ¡así!

-¡Greeeg!... aaah… ¡Dios!.. aaaah…

Luego las oleadas de placer se expandieron por todos los sentidos para explotar en los puntos precisos donde no había regreso. Se desencadenó un orgasmo multiplicado por diez y los dos tuvieron que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para recibirlo en todo su esplendor.

House cayó sobre Wilson totalmente exhausto. La oleadas seguían golpeándolo pero de manera diferente, al igual que a su ahora amante. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cuando ya comenzaba a retirarse el que estaba encima, quien lo había recibido durante todo el acto, lo abrazó como no queriéndolo dejar ir.

Greg sonrió satisfecho y correspondió al abrazo. Otro beso profundo antes de realizar el descanso bien merecido en esa cama, que ya era de los dos.

Esa noche pasó rápido, más rápido de lo que Wilson hubiera deseado. Pronto se vio en su oficina enumerando papeles, pero un hermoso rubor cubría sus mejillas en un rostro adornado por una sonrisa traviesa. Sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y la sonrisa desapareció de improviso al ver quien entraba en la oficina.

Era Amber.

-James, debo hablarte… yo…- en eso se fijó en quien estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, y quedó muda.

-Hola Zorra, tanto tiempo sin verte- saludó House muy ameno de piernas arriba sobre el escritorio- ¿qué se te ofrece tan temprano?, ¿necesitas empleo?

-N-no… - respondió algo dudosa mirando a Wilson y otra vez a House- necesito hablar con James, A SOLAS. Es importante.

-¿Qué? ¿Te estás muriendo de cáncer?- la miró sorprendida- porque no veo otra razón, aunque deberías buscarte otro oncólogo. Este ya está ocupado.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó interesada, algo no le gustaba en ese ambiente.

-Que Wilson ahora es todito mío y no te doy ni un pedacito- sonrió con picardía.

-No digas idioteces y ahora déjanos solos que…

-Si quieres decir algo, dilo, pero él no se va- responde con seriedad Wilson.

Amber se incomoda, pero igual se arriesga.

-James, sé que estás dolido por lo de ayer, pero debemos arreglar este asunto solos- ve que nadie se mueve y Wilson no cambia de actitud- está bien. Solo vine a decirte que vuelvas a casa, yo…-miró a House y algo en su actitud la enfadó- … James debes volver conmigo, lo de ayer fue un malentendido, solamente. Estábamos apresurando las cosas y… necesito que vuelvas… te necesito.

House miró con interés a Wilson.

-Amber, no creo que "necesitarme" sea una razón valedera para volver contigo. Dejemos esto en paz.

-Pero tú me amas…- Amber vio la mirada de House no le gustó. Comenzó a sospechar- ¿y si te digo que yo también te amo?

-Eso no es amor. Ahora lo sé, las demás y tú, eran solo ilusiones mías- Wilson se levanta para ir donde estaba House y colocarse a su izquierda- En realidad, yo amo a alguien de verdad y de puro estúpido no lo vi antes- deja descansar su mano en el hombro derecho de House. Los dos se quedan mirando con significancia.

-Eso no puede ser ¿A quién?... no me digan, ¡no! Eso no es verdad. Están tratando de engañarme.

-Claro que no, ya te dije que es cierto. Ahora que lo sabes puedes irte- dijo House, tomando la mano de su compañero que caía en su hombro.

-No me creeré esas patrañas.

-¿Ah no? Te daré razones- House alza la mano y toma el rostro de Wilson para que se acerque a él, entonces lo besa delante de la mujer.

Amber queda en shock con la boca abierta y no reacciona en todo el momento en que dura el beso, hasta que una mirada fría se posa en ella, pero no sabe qué decir. Sacude la cabeza como para despejarse el momento anterior.

-Si quieres lo repito para que te quede claro- House vuelve a la carga, aunque esta vez quería algo más que un simple beso, así que lo hizo sentarse en sus rodillas, quedando entre las piernas de Wilson y cara a cara con él.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, House se olvidó de la mujer. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y volvió a besarlo de forma profunda e insistente. Su amante le respondía tanto al beso como a las caricias que lo acompañaba. Wilson echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en evidente éxtasis, para recibir esos besos lujuriosos en su cuello, mientras una mano poderosa le acariciaba el torso por debajo de su camisa.

Wilson se aferró más a su amante, entonces sintió la otra mano de él en su trasero. Eso lo encendió de sobremanera.

-Greg, Greg… ah…ah… te amo- escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro.

-Ah… Jimmy… Jimmy- y otro beso arrebatador.

Las prendas iban cayendo al suelo cuando un golpe sacó de la ensoñación a Wilson.

-Ah… House… espera un momento- lo aparta un poco con dificultad y logra ponerse de pie medio desnudo.

Va hacia la puerta y la cierra con seguro. Ya no había de qué preocuparse, porque estaban solos, sin interrupciones.

-Ven- ordena House.

Wilson obedece automáticamente con una sonrisa tierna y vuelve a esos brazos acogedores donde siempre estuvo, estará, su hogar.


End file.
